Strap tighteners are used in many applications. One major use of a strap tightener is in connection with metal strapping used in the shipment of cargo. Such cargo shipments can be aboard ships, in railway cars or trucks. In those situations, after the strapping has been initially tensioned, it can become loosened by vibration of the load occasioned by heavy seas and the like. In this situation, it is very desirable to tighten the metal strapping to protect the cargo.
The prior art used strap tightening devices which in some cases were as simple as wood cribbing and in other cases rather complicated ratchet devices. Often, the prior art ratchet devices were both expensive and difficult to use.